SasuHina: One-Shot Collection
by Orokashii
Summary: A collection of one-shot's that I'll be writing and posting when I need to relieve stress. SasuHina.
1. Punishment

**Punishment**

* * *

><p>Sasuke couldn't help but gaze at his girlfriend, with a small frown, as she got comfortable. That wasn't really an issue, Hinata being comfortable was a good things. In fact, it meant good things for him when she was at ease. The problem, however, was that she was laying on <em>top<em> of him, reading her book with the tiniest of smiles crossing her lips. He narrowed his eyes.

If she was doing this on purpose...

"Hinata," his voice was stiff, monotone as usual but he didn't feel as such. His girlfriend had the easiest time in the world making fun of him, much to the shock of those around them.

"Hm?" Hinata looked up, her feet playfully kicking the air. Since when she had gotten so bold was beyond him. Considering just a few months ago she was stuttering and now... now she was just messing with him. _Bullying_ him.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading," she replied with blandly. Despite that her lilac eyes were still glimmering. Sasuke growled, coming to place his hands on her thighs. Which brought up the fact that she was wearing particularly short, tight, shorts. Hinata released a gasp as he swiftly came out from underneath her and came to hover over her. She looked surprised, but the smile that soon danced on her lips told him that she didn't seem to mind this change of events.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Sasuke found himself asking as he dipped his head in close to her neck, his breath cascading down. He lingered there, listening to the gasp that Hinata released.

"I don't know what your talking about?" Hinata's voice rose in pitch. Sasuke leaned away, obsidian eyes locked on the Hyuuga.

"You're doing this to me on purpose, Hinata," Sasuke's voice was matter-of-fact.

"So what if I am?"

"Then, you're in for punishment," The Uchiha then wasted no time as he scooped her up, his lips finding her neck easily. Her laughter tickled his ear in a way that sent shivers down his spine.

She was in for some severe punishment.


	2. Tomato Prank

**Tomato Prank**

* * *

><p>Hinata looked to the raven-haired boy and thought of what to make for dinner. But then, she was also feeling slightly mischievous. With a smile, she was formulating her plan while she prepared the food, and as if on cue, Sasuke popped his head into the room.<p>

"Is dinner ready yet?" he was asking and Hinata nodded, holding up a blindfold as she walked forward. The food had already been hidden, out of sight by the genjutsu she used. She was distracting him before he could dispel it.

"It's a surprise, Sasuke," Hinata murmured, bringing the cloth over his eyes. He stiffened ever so slightly before relaxing into her touch.

"I don't really like surprises," The Uchiha informed her.

"Oh, you'll like this one." She deactivated the genjutsu as she picked up a plate of her special surprise.

"What is it?"

"Hmm, here's a hint," she leaned in closely to whisper in his ear, "it's very, very delicious."

"Is it sweet?" Sasuke asked, a look of distaste forming on his face, his mouth in a scowl.

"I wouldn't do that to you," Hinata insisted as she took a delicate bite out the food before coming closer to him to rest her lips on his. It was her to deepen the kiss for a change and from the way he inhaled sharply, it was a good change indeed. Spurred on, the Hyuuga pulled away to lick her lips, "What did you taste?"

"Something sweet," he nearly growled out.

She laughed, "Is that supposed to flatter me?" She found herself gazing at the two foods on the plate, one her favorite, and the other being his. Tomatoes and cinnamon rolls didn't usually go very well together. Yet, she had made it work.

"I suppose."

"Do you want another taste then?" Hinata asked, her voice husky, and sounding strange to her ears.

"Hn," was the response and Hinata frowned. She didn't like receiving such a half-hearted reply. So instead of feeding him the tomato like she had planned, she stuffed the cinnamon roll into his mouth. She couldn't help the laugh that bubbled forth as he stood very still.

Before he could spit out the roll and waste it, she placed her hand on his mouth and whispered in his ears, "Eat this, and you get a prize."

He chewed and swallowed, just in time for her to bring her lips to his, as she ripped the blind fold off. With a plate of tomato in hand, she pulled away. She gazed at him clearly after putting down the cinnamon rolls and gestured to the tomatoes.

"Which do you want first, me, or this?" Later on, she would blush because saying words like that just didn't fit with her personality. It seemed that Sasuke had that effect on her, being as he was just so carefree about what he said. It spurred her on to be a bit more honest with him than anything else. For now, however, she looked at him expectantly.

"You."


End file.
